High School Ashikabi
by DragonintheLibrary
Summary: Emiri picked the wrong pocket and now she's part of some crazy game with an even crazier game master. Unfortunately, high school doesn't teach you how to win a battle royale so she's just going to have to wing it. (Probably going to change the title).
1. Chapter 1

**An: This story took me ages to post, due to the file getting corrupted on my old laptop but finally got around to rewriting it so here it is. Enjoy :) Hopefully there aren't too many mistake, its late and I'm travelling tomorrow/today technically so wanted to post it now. (And for those reading my other stories, I'm still working on them, just sometimes it helps to write other things to avoid too much writers block).**

* * *

Wind swirled strongly atop the tallest building in Tokyo, whipping an orange scarf aggressively around its owner, yet it was unable to move the tall figure from his perch on the edge of the roof. He stared down at the tiny humans below, debating where to start his search and wondering if one of those tiny dots he could see would be his ashikabi.

"The offer is still open." A cool women's voice floated across the wind to the man's ear. "Unless you still plan on going through with this foolishness." She mocked.

Turning to face the tall grey haired woman smirking at him, he responded calmly, "I believe in what Yume taught. Our true ashikabi will strengthen us. Only through loving and being loved can we reach our true potential."

The women grimaced at the mention of loving an ashikabi. "Humans are weak and not worth our strength. I will prove that when I win this game without loving a filthy human."

He sighed before smiling somewhat sadly, "I hope you find the love Yume hoped for all of us." He turned back towards the horizon, knowing that his hope was unlikely to be fulfilled. "Thank you for the offer Karasuba but now that most of the adjustments are complete, I must join my brethren in the search for an ashikabi." He smiled at his sister who responded with a smirk.

"Fine have it your way Mutsu, we'll see how much stronger you are in battle with a precious ashikabi _loving_ you." She almost spat the word.

"Until then." He nodded farewell then leapt off the building.

* * *

Emiri jumped off the bus, rushing along the sidewalk as she weaved through the particularly busy market street. She had missed her first bus and was running late for her planned meet up with a friend, so was near running as she made her way towards her destination. She normally liked to spend some time in this area, pick up some snack or money for snacks to last her till nightfall but today she didn't have the time. Maybe she'd come back later or maybe she'd find some change in the bottom of her satchel bag.

In her rush she couldn't avoid colliding with a tall man, almost falling over if he hadn't caught her. Lucky for her she didn't end up face planting the concrete, unlucky for him the collision gave her the perfect opportunity to reach round and slip his wallet from his pocket. She just couldn't help herself especially when the opportunity is presented so perfectly.

Quickly flashing an apologetic smile accompanied with, "Sorry sir." Emiri swiftly extracted herself and carried on rushing down the road, however partway down the path curiosity got the better of her so she darted down a familiar alleyway and plopped herself on a small wall that was positioned around the back of the building. A quick look showed the space to be empty and no one following her, so she pulled out the wallet to see what she'd got. Unfortunately, there wasn't much money in it, just some black unlimited card that was of no use to her. She didn't need anyone tracking her through it. Sighing she threw the card over her shoulder and considered what to do with the wallet.

"Thank you." A man's voice said, disturbingly close.

Her head whipped around to see a tall silver haired man holding the card between his fore and middle finger as if he'd plucked it from the air. Jumping off the wall and stepping away from the man, Emiri tried to figure out what to do next. "Hey," She started, "I er- I found that on the pavement and couldn't exactly find who it belonged to with no ID and such." She rambled. _"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit."_

"I'm sure." He said completely at ease, if only slightly flushed in his cheeks.

Yep, she was so screwed. The guy was going to turn her over to the police and all she could think about was how much she'd screwed up. She should have just let him be, but she couldn't resist what was such an easy pick.

He stepped forward slightly, most likely to stop her escaping but the movement seemed to cause an uncharacteristically laboured breath to exit his mouth. Well she assumed it was out of character, she had only known him for about a minute.

"Hey, er- you okay?" She asked, hoping to talk her way out of this or at least distract him enough to get past.

However, he just continued towards her, seeming weaker by the moment by still a huge guy compared to the teen self who barely reached 5'3''. She attempted to back up but only ended up hitting the building behind her with the guy still closing in.

"Hey what are you-"

He leant in for a kiss, briefly pressing there lips together but long enough for orange wings to sprout from behind his scarf, before he pulled away. "Earth of my pledge, spread to protect the territory of my Ashikabi." He recited. "Mutsu, No.5."

Emiri was shell shocked for a moment before yelling, "What the fuck! You pervert!" And pushing him away from her, though she felt like he let her move him. Taking a few steps back in response to the push, clearing the space for her and she took her chance. She ran straight to the other wall, running up it before grapping the edge and pulling herself up. Once up she kept running along the smaller buildings, not looking back and trying to put as much distance between herself and that weird guy as possible.

After running for a good 10 minutes, she dropped to the floor of one of the roofs she had ended up on, out of breath. That was the most intense running she'd done for a while. Unfortunately, her break was cut short as the man landed in front of her, as if fallen straight from the sky. Scrambling up, breathing fast and extremely concerned with who or what this guy was, Emiri noticed the sword held loosely in his left hand. She gulped at the sight of it.

"Hey, I don't know what you want but just leave me alone okay?" She said, looking around unsure how she could outrun this jumping jack.

He held up his hands in a sign of piece as he laid his sword to the ground. "I apologise for scaring you and for my previous actions. I should not have kissed you without your consent, I didn't realise how strong a true ashikabi' s pull would be but that is no excuse. I should have discussed it with you before winging myself. I am truly sorry ashikabi and I hope you will be able to forgive me." He said sincerely, looking disappointed in himself.

Emiri wasn't sure what to do with any of that or the title this older guy had assigned her. It sounded respectful, but she wasn't sure on its meaning. "Er, I'm sure all can be forgiven if you leave me alone forever." She tried, hoping to get him to leave.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that, at least not until you let me explain myself." He tried to reason. "If you just allow me the time to explain everything to you and then if you wish me gone, I will do as you ask."

"Well I don't have the time so," She started before realising she really didn't and that she was beyond late by now. "I'm meeting someone so I've-" Just then the phone rang, probably her friend telling her how late she was.

Mutsu looked the bag where the noise was orientating and smiled slightly, "That's probably the professor now to explain part of it to you."

Looking extremely confused by that statement, she reached into her bag and brought her phone to her ear to answer it. "Hello."

"Hi, look Emiri I can't make the meet up today. Something came up." A male voice on the phone responded.

"Oh right," She said, disappointed that she wouldn't be seeing him. "No worries, I get it." She continued trying not to make her friend feel bad. "I'll talk to you later." He said his goodbyes and ended the phone call.

Looking slightly despondent, she returned her phone to her bag. "Guess I have the time." She muttered.

Matsu smiled somewhat though he was sad to see his ashikabi look so down.

"Okay so looks like you have time to explain this crap to me." She said louder noticing the guys frown at her cursing. "So, get on with it, cause the quicker you do this the quicker I get rid of you." " _Hopefully"_ she added silently.

"Brilliant," He said before asking, "May I have you name before we start?"

Hesitating in revealing anything about herself, she decided just her first name wouldn't be a problem and answered. "My names Emiri, now start talking."


	2. Chapter 2

**UN : So the world is being a real git towards this story, somehow the new file I made for it got corrupted again... :| managed to recover it after like an hour so got my notes back. Now that's all dealt with and I've made a back up, here's chapter 2.**

* * *

Emiri just stared blankly at Mutsu as he finished his 'explanation', mouth slightly open and brows furrowed in a disbelieving expression. Rubbing her hand over her face and sighing, she looked back up at the man who towered over her, especially since she was still sitting on the floor on the roof after regaining her breath. "So what? You're telling me you're some superpowered alien and I'm you master or some shit?"

He grimaced slightly at the end of her sentence but answered her anyway. "I am indeed an alien and I do have powers above a normal human. An ashikabi is a sekirei's destined partner or their master depending on how you view the relationship between the two. I will fight to protect you against all harm and to win you the prize at the end of the game." He calmly stated. Far too calmly to seriously be talking about super aliens and weird permanent bonding in Emiri's opinion.

"Prove it."

"Excuse me?" He looked confused.

"Prove you're an alien or whatever. You got blue blood? Or a superpower you can show me?" She part asked, part demanded. Disbelief colouring her voice.

"Our physiology is relatively close to humans but very well." He nodded his end, looking around briefly before deciding. He crouched ever so slightly before leaping straight into the air.

"What the-" She stared wide eye and she watched him break through the clouds, air pushing at her hair and clothes at the force of it. Her eyes flickered down to the sword for a brief moment but she dismissed any ideas of reaching for it. What was she going to do with a sword? Especially against a powerful alien, even if his only ability seemed to be jumping real high.

It felt too long before he was landing back right in front of her, the slightest crack to the ground yet still somehow managing to be extremely graceful. She looked up at him. "Okay. Alien. Got it." Then her face harded. "Still doesn't change the fact you shouldn't have kissed me. Like I dunno how old you are in alien years or whatever but you look way too old for me. Plus, you know, strange guy in some back alley trying to kiss a teen is all kinds of red flags."

"I understand my actions were wrong and I apologise." He said looking ashamed as he met her eyes. "I hope you will allow me to atone for my actions by winning the game for you and allowing you to have whatever you desire."

"Don't start talking about what I desire, sounds creepy all things considering." She cringed at the word, not really liking the sound of whatever reward she'd get from the crazy CEO of MBI. Mutsu opened his mouth as if to respond but was interrupted by the ringing of the teen's phone, still clutched in her hand.

Looking down to see an unknown caller, Emiri groaned. "I'm guessing this is the call I'm meant to be getting about aliens and super powered fights." She flicked her eyes up quickly to the sekirei before pulling the phone to her ear and answering. She regretted it instantly.

"Hello!" He screamed. "Congratulations Miss-"

Sharply pulling it away from her ear as she was almost deafed, she slightly glared at the phone as the man kept yelling. "It's not even on loud speaker." She muttered as she kept to phone at arms length, focusing back on the CEO who just seemed to be talking loudly rather than outright yelling now.

"- why yes the amazing opportunity to win a magnificent prize! So fortunate to be in the game with a member of my old disciplinary squad no less!" He rambled.

Emiri flicked her eyes in question to the tall man but didn't think to bother trying to interrupt the crazed babblings of the man who'd orchestrated a deathmatch in the city.

"Be the last ones standing and I will reward you with what you most desire." He finished his speech before abruptly hanging up, apparently needing zero input from the teenager.

She just kind of held the phone in her outstretched arm for a moment. "What is with old dudes and claiming they have what I desire?" She thought to herself before saying aloud, "That dude is way too chipper for discussing a huge fight to the death." She let her arm drop before sighing. "Ah fuck it." She pushed herself to her feet, not noticing Mutsu's most likely disapproving look. She went to start walking away but turned back to face him. "Look I'm not suddenly cool with this or whatever but it kind of seems like I'm stuck with you. And to be honest if these powered aliens are about to start duking it out, I might need some protection. But that's it. Nothing else. We survive this game and then you leave and go find an alien to be your partner or whatever. Got it?"

Mutsu nodded, accepting the terms. Content to be by his ashikabi's side and protect her.

"Right, good." She stood there for a moment, unsure what to do. Sighing, "I guess we should trek back to my place. I'm assuming you don't have a place since you used to live in the huge arse MBI building."

"You assume correct."

"Great." She turned around and started looking for a way off the roof and figure out where abouts she had run to, and if there was a bus stop anywhere near. Because she did not plan to go all the way back on foot.

"I can-" Mutsu tried to offer.

"Nope." She interrupted. "Whatever it is, just nope. I can get down just fine and I don't want to talk to you right now, need to process some things."

"Of course." He nodded to her back and took a step back to give her space. He was sure he could catch her if she slipped, even from this far away.

Sighing for the billionth time, Emiri started her decent, wondering how a meet up with a friend could end up so bizarrely. It was barely even midday.

* * *

It took them way over an hour to get back, having apparently run very far in her need to escape and due to waiting on buses, trying to find the best route back. The trip had been silent, Mutsu allowing her to think things through and come to grips with everything. Or as best she could. She appreciated it and had mostly got a handle on things until she reached her front door in the flat complex she lived in. "Oh crap." She said resting her head against the door.

"I hardly think that swearing is necessary." Mutsu inputted, probably having been holding that in for a while. Emiri just gave him a look before moving back down the corridor a bit, away from the door. She indicated that he should join her.

"With all this alien shit," she whispered smirking slightly at the slight disapproving look she got for her choice of words before continuing, "I completely forgot that I'm gonna need to explain you to my dad or at least hide you or something. Even if it wasn't against the rules I cannot explain you to my dad."

"So what do you suggest?" Mutsu asked, continuing with the whispering volume of the conversation.

"Er I dunno. He's probably just woke up as he doesn't leave for work till half 4. Can you just hang out somewhere till then and I'll let you in or something?"

He nodded. "I will keep watch from the roof until your father leaves."

"Okay cool. Just don't attract any attention to yourself. Human or otherwise. Don't want there being a super fight outside my bedroom window." She turned and headed back to her door, pulling her keys out and looking back to see Mutsu had already gone. Taking a deep breath she went to open the door and try to pretend everything was completely normal.

* * *

By the time her dad headed off to work, Emiri and almost gotten to the point she could convince herself she had just imagined the whole thing. Her friend had cancelled on her and she'd gone up to some roof and had a nap with some real weird dreams. She'd been home chatting with her dad before work, confirming she of course could make her own dinner again and of course had done her homework (she hadn't) and the weird swords wielding scarf dude had just been some weird imaginary friend she'd cooked up and that she wasn't in some death game. That bubble kind of burst when Mutsu knocked on her bedroom window and revealed that yes this was still happening and was somehow her life now.

Pushing back from her desk where she'd been drawing, rather than doing her homework, she unlocked her window and let Mutsu climb in. "Anything dangerous about?"

"There was some lighting strikes to the north but nothing close by." He stated as he straightened and looked around the messy room.

"Weird." She responded before dropping back into her seat. "Dads gone so feel free to go hang out in the living room. Watch tv or something, I'm gonna finish this." Focusing back on the drawing, Emiri heard him leave the room, closing the door behind him. It was a while before the tv turned on, most likely having looked around first but soon it became background noise and she carried on with her art.

It wasn't until a knock much later that she realised how long she'd been sitting there. It had gotten quite dark outside and her back hurt slightly from hunching over her work. She was surprised her hand hadn't started cramping before this moment. "Yeah." She called.

The door opened and Mutsu poked his head in. "I was wondering if you had any plans for dinner?"

"I was just going to make some noodles or something, quick and easy." She shrugged, feeling her stomach rumble at the mention of food. She hasn't eaten enough today.

"Would you mind if I made it for you?" He asked, his eyes flickering to her grumbling stomach with a frown.

"Er sure, I guess. Knock yourself out. Not much in the fridge or cupboards though." She told him as she tried to stretch out her back. Emiri stood up and headed to the door. "Want me to show you where everything is?"

Shaking his head, he moved out of the way of blocking the door. "No thank you, I can manage." He walked over to the open kitchen area, Emiri watching him go before walking to the sofa and searching for the tv remote. He had been watching some animal documentary and had left the remote on the table. "Would you like a drink?" He asked.

"Tea would be nice." She responded, putting her feet up on the table. If he wanted to wait on her, she wasn't going say no. She heard the kettle turn on and flicked through the tv channels as she looked for something half decent.

She had settled on some comedy reruns by the time dinner was served. It was noodles but it smelled delicious. He brought the food over to her and she instantly dug in. "How did you make noodles taste this good?" She asked. It may have been her hunger talking.

He shrugged. "I just used what I found in the kitchen." He took a bite from his fork.

"How did you even learn to cook?" She asked after quickly swallowing a large mouthful. "Haven't you been stuck in a lab getting super powers for most you life?"

"While I have been in MBI most of my life, I have not needed adjustments for quite a while, as one of the first sekireis to be," he paused, "born I guess you'd say. I have been on many missions with MBI, some evolving the protection of my siblings, and needed to be able to feed myself on these missions."

"Surprised they didn't just give you a chef." She said, considering they were like super powered beings fighting all the time, she didn't think they'd have time to cook.

"Most of us like being able to provide for ourselves plus it is a good skill to have to look after one's ashikabi."

She grimaced at that statement but he continued.

"Besides I enjoy cooking and I had an excellent teacher. She is a much more impressive cook than I am but I still enjoy it."

"Fair enough." She responded, already nearly finished with her bowl. "If you enjoy it and it's not harming anyone else, go at it." He smiled in response. "Speaking of good food though, did you make enough for seconds?" She asked, already getting up and heading to the counter, looking back to see an affirmative nod. Grinning she rushed over and started shoveling more food into her bowl.

"Least there's one positive thing to come out of today." She thought. "Good food and plenty of it."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Kinda wrote most of this chapter on a plane so hope there aren't too many errors. I'll probably come back to fix typos I found in the previous chapter and double check this one but for now, hope you enjoy the chapter, know its been a few months since I last updated.**

* * *

 _Emiri pushed through the crowd, barely making any progress despite pushing with all her might, jostling among the adults towering over her. She tried yelling for them to move, to let her past but none of them seemed to even notice her efforts, staring dead ahead at her destination._

 _She had to get through. She had to get there._

 _She was unsure how long she struggled for, squeezing through the smallest gaps, to get ahead, to get through the crowd. Finally she broke through, hitting the concrete with her knees before scrambling to get up, to keep moving. She had to reach them. She had to get there before it was too late._

 _Looking up she saw the car in the distance. All she had to do was get to it. She just had to keep moving._

 _She pushed herself forward, preparing to sprint forward to get there but suddenly she was grabbed by strong hands, colliding with the chest of a man but staying firmly in his grip. She looked up, seeing the uniform of a police officer. "Let me through! I need to get to the car!" She screamed at him, banging on his chest, trying to fight his grip._

 _Emiri tried to plead with the man with her eyes but his face wasn't entirely in focus. He seemed familiar but she couldn't place him. He mouthed something to her but she couldn't hear him. She looked around frantically for help, for someone to convince him to let her past. She saw more police officers but their faces were even more out of focus and they were yelling at the crowd she'd pushed through yet she heard no words. All she heard was her pleas and screams to be let go, to be let through._

 _Struggling against the grip, she pleaded some more, hoping the man would take pity and let her go to the car. She needed to get there. She needed to get to them._

 _"Please, let me go. Please, I need to get to them. Please, let go of me." She cried, pulling against the grip with all her might._

 _The grip disappeared or she broke through it, she was unsure. All she knew was that she needed to keep running, keep moving towards the car. She was getting close. So close she could almost hear them. Could hear her calling to Emiri, crying for help. She just needed to get closer.._

 _Boom!_

 _The car exploded and she felt herself get knocked back, heat washing over her. She felt deafened by the explosion, her face felt wet as she pushed herself up to see the flaming wreck. Their agonising screams pierced her skull, drowning out all other thoughts as she tried to cover her ears and block them out._

"Emiri! Emiri, wake up!" A voice yelled at her, replacing the screams as she ripped herself out of gripping hands, scrambling back as she tried to get away from the burning wreck.

"Emiri?" The voice questioned much quieter.

She breathed in deeply, recognising the voice but unable to place it. She cracked open her eyes, fearing what she'd see but as her eyes adjusted she merely saw Mutsu crouching by her bed. He barely looked a hair out of place though the worried look on his face contrasted with his seemingly lack of bed head. She flicked her eyes around the room, gaining her barings, noting her dads old sleeping bag that seemed to have been flung across her. Focusing on that, she remembered fetching it from the back of the closet, setting the surprisingly talented alien cook on the floor of her bedroom to sleep. She hadn't wanted to risk her father finding him on the sofa when he got back from work. It took awhile for her to fall asleep knowing he was in the room and not really knowing anything about him.

She shivered. Emiri was freezing, her sweat having stuck her pyjamas to her. Noting her alarm clock said around 4am, she swore, "Fuck sake."

"Are you okay ashikabi?" Matsu asked as if talking to a spooked deer, not having moved from his crouch.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a nightmare." Emiri said, annoyance lacing her voice. "No point trying to fall back to sleep now though. Going to shower and get dressed for school." She said as she pulled back the covers and stepped out of bed. She stared at Mutsu then indicated to the window. "Dad might be back soon so you can't wait in the living room. Wait outside and I'll let you know when I'm done."

Still looking somewhat worried, Matsu nodded, picked up his sword and climbed out the window.

Emiri shut it quickly behind him before sighing. _"Brilliant. Another nightmare."_

* * *

By the time Emiri had showered and dressed, her dad had returned from work and she found him slumped on the sofa, uniform disheveled and eyes barely staying open. Walking over to him from her bedroom, he slowly raised his eyes to meet her and smiled tiredly up at her.

"Good morning, Dad." She said, returning the smile as she moved in to give him a brief hug before pulling back and heading to the kitchen.

"Ah I guess it is technically morning now," He yawned as he looked at his watch. "A bit early for you to be up though Emi." He raised his eyebrows at her as she turned to face him.

Shrugging with a clearly fake innocent smile, she responded, "What can I say? I'm just so eager to learn."

"Uhuh," He said stifling another yawn, "I'm sure that's it." He smiled at her with a knowing look. "Probably haven't even gone to bed yet, up all night partying while you old dad is away."

Snorting decisively, Emiri shook her head, turning back around to boil the kettle. "Yeah that's me dad, partying all night with all my friends. Neighbours will be banging down the door in a few hours to complain about the noise."

"Well then I'll complain about them ruining my beauty sleep." He says, stretching as he lets out another yawn.

"And we all know you need all the beauty sleep you can get." She jokes as she goes about heating up the leftovers from last night, she'd been extremely tempted to have 3rds but knew her dad wouldn't be in a state to cook or really awake enough to choose to eat.

He chuckled, leaning his head back on the sofa. "Then, I should probably get about beautifying myself."

"You should." Emiri said as she poured the tea before grabbing the food and bringing it all over to her father. "But first you should eat, I reheated some leftovers for you."

"Oh it smells delicious, you made this?" He asked as him picked up, inhaling deeply, seeming to wake up a bit.

"Who else do you think cooks dinner in this house?" She asked, avoiding out right lying to her dad as best she could.

Chuckling as he tucks in, he nods in a 'very true' gesture as she heads over to make herself some toast to go with her tea. She's barely finished making her breakfast before her dad has breathed in his food and beaming at her.

"Absolutely delicious. How do you make leftovers so delicious?" He asks as he downs his tea.

"You're just really hungry." She deflects.

Picking up his dishes, he heads over to her. "You are such a good kid, what would I do without you?"

Rolling her eyes at the kid comment, she smirked as she went to respond. "Not eat. Starve, most likely." She deadpanned.

Laughing, he agreed as he put the dishes by the sink before turning to face his daughter. He lifts her hand to caress her cheek. "You do keep me alive, my amazing daughter." His voice broke slightly at the end of his sentence, his eyes watering as he lent in to kiss her on the top of her head.

Trying not to be pulled into the despair, Emiri gently pulled back and pushed her dad toward his bedroom. "You should probably get some sleep Dad." She said gently, trying to muster up a smile. "Get that beauty sleep and I'll see you after school."

Nodding his head, he smiled sadly down at her, not entirely seeing her before heading off to bed. Just as he reached his door he seemed to remember something and turned back to her. "There's some money in my wallet for lunch and groceries if you don't mind picking some up on your way home."

Waving him off she said, "Yeah, yeah payday. I know the drill." She forced a more positive smile, "Now go to bed and sleep well, I've got this." Smiling somewhat back, he headed into his room.

Looking down at her food, she didn't really feel very hungry anymore but knew she couldn't waste the food and needed to eat. Taking her breakfast and sitting down, she forced herself to eat it before it got cold. She could already tell it was going to be a long day and it was barely even dawn yet.

* * *

Pulling the door behind her as she adjusted her satchel, she headed down the stairs to catch the bus. Unsurprisingly, she found her new alien guardian leaning against a lampost outside her complex.

"Morning." She said as she carried on walking, Matsu falling in beside her.

"Good morning ashikabi, how are you feeling now." He asked, still concerned.

"Fine." Emiri sighed as she reached into her bag, "It was just a dream, drop it."

"As you wish ashikabi." Mutsu deferred though the teen had a feeling he wouldn't forget it and was probably going to be really concerned about any disturbance in her sleeping state.

"Look I don't need to be mothered." She said a bit bitterly. "You're a super powered alien meant to be fighting some other super powered aliens, can you focus more on that and less on me having a shit dream."

He frowned, "It is my job as a sekirei to protect my ashikabi from all that might harm them."

"Yeah well I don't need to be protected alright? So let's move on." She forcefully pushed a container into the sekireis hands. "Some breakfast since I kicked you out before you could eat." She said in way of explanation.

"So instead you're mothering me?" He joked, surprising Emiri that he had a sense of humour.

"Just shut up and eat it before it gets too cold." She grumbled, trying to speed up to get to the bus stop but he easily kept pace.

"Thank you, Emiri."


End file.
